An Albino Demon!
by Pittooey
Summary: The group finds a girl in the woods and heal her wounds. Sanzo develops feelings for her, and decides that she's going to tag along with them. Kougaiji wants her dead.
1. Chapter 1

They found me unconscious and tied to a tree branch by my wrists. My clothes were torn and my power limiter almost fallen completely off my wrist. They heard my cries from a distance and when they got to me, I had several deep wounds on my back and my sides and a small head wound. I awoke in their Jeep, held by a brown haired boy.

"What the hell?!" I jumped out of the boy's hold and looked at the ones who had picked me up. Most of my bleeding had miraculously stopped despite being deep. "Who are you and where are you taking me?" I growled at the four men in the silver Jeep.

The driver chuckled. "So, you're awake! Hello, I'm Hakkai. The blonde is Sanzo, the one who was holding you is Goku, and the red haired on is Gojyo." The driver introduced me to him and his companions. Goku stared at me. "We're going to the closest village to here."

I relaxed a bit after the introductions. This Hakkai seemed nice, and Goku seemed innocent enough, but I wasn't too sure about this Sanzo or Gojyo. "What happened to my wounds? They couldn't have just healed up on their own." I looked at my sides through my torn clothes. I also noticed my power limiter was fixed. That was strange, it's a bracelet. They couldn't have just fixed it up without a needle and thread.

Gojyo wrapped his arm around me. "Heh, Hakkai healed them for you, beautiful. I shrugged his arm off of me, his red eyes meeting mine.. "Aw, I was hoping we could hit it off." I smacked him.

I heard the click of a gun and Gojyo immediately backed off. Goku started complaining about being hungry. There went the bullet. "You know, I'm actually hungry too. How much longer till the village?" I asked.

"About half a mile." Hakkai replied. I could feel three pairs of eyes on me. I met them all, one at a time. Gojyo's were full of lust, Goku's had curiosity, and Sanzo had a sort of watchful yet protective look in them. After a couple more minutes of driving, we finally reached an inn. We all hopped out of the jeep, and it transformed into a small dragon. "This is Hakuryuu. Don't worry he's harmless." Hakkai explained. I nodded.

We headed inside the inn and got three rooms - one for Sanzo and Goku, one for Gojyo and Hakkai, and one just for me. We sat down and ate. I thanked them for paying for my room for the night and the food. "You're staying with us until you're completely better. You can't go out by yourself with those wounds." Sanzo stated, taking a drag of his cigarette. I noticed he smoked Marlboros. His tone indicated no negotiation. Apparently, with just a look to the others, this was unusual for the Buddhist priest.

"Well, um, thank you. I'm Saya, by the way." I finally introduced myself. Luckily I said this before Goku started loudly asking for more food.

"Ya damn monkey! Stop eating all the food!" Gojyo yelled at him. They started fighting right there and then. I was, unfortunately, stuck in the line of fire as I had sat in between them again. Another bullet from Sanzo shut them up. "I'm going to go talk to that chick at the bar." Gojyo growled harshly at us before going over to sweet talk her.

"I'm going to bed. Again, thank you guys," I said before quietly heading to my room. I heard quiet footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Sanzo. He approached me and cupped my chin. "Why are you following me? Your rooms are the other way," I asked.

Sanzo barely smirked. I guessed it wasn't supposed to be noticeable but I saw it anyway. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me. I nodded, not breaking his violet gaze. He leaned into my face, my heart racing as his blonde hair brushed gently against my cheek. All of a sudden, his lips crashed against my own and his tongue forced it's way into my mouth.

I smirked into the kiss after a brief hesitation. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I woke up in an unfamiliar room. It took me a moment before I remembered where I was and who I was with. As I threw on some new clothes, a few memories from the night before came flooding back to me. They weren't all clear, most were blurs of blonde hair and violet eyes mixed with pain and pleasure. Who knew a Buddhist priest could be that passionate? I certainly didn't, nor did I expect someone who was that passionate to be so gentle with my wounds.

I headed downstairs and sat down next to Goku as I pulled my white hair into a braid. Goku stopped stuffing his face and stared at me, mouth open and food falling out. I giggled and he quickly closed and swallowed. He handed me some food, getting a couple of shocked stares of violet and red. The final green pair of Hakkai were closed as he tried to stifle his laughter. "Thank you, Goku." I smiled at him as he continued to stare at me.

After a while of staring at me, his questions finally burst out. "Why are you so pale? You're eyes are red, but your hair isn't, does that mean you aren't like Gojyo? Why is your hair the same color as your skin?" Hakkai and Gojyo stared at him as Sanzo sighed and looked up over the paper, his glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose.

I shrugged, used to these questions. "I'm albino, I was born like this. And yeah, I'm not a half-breed." I could see in his eyes that Goku was still confused. "It just means I lack pigment and a lot of it went to my eyes instead." I explained. He nodded, the confusion and curiosity gone from his eyes.

"Damn monkey! Stop asking so many questions." Gojyo growled at Goku. They started fighting again and Sanzo whacked both of them with a paper fan. Hakkai and I both stifled giggles as we went back to eating.

After the trio finished fighting and Hakkai and I finished eating, we decided to head out. Sanzo dragged me behind a bit so we could talk with a bit more privacy to our conversation. I couldn't meet his eyes without blushing after what happened last night. He pushed me against the wall and made me look him in the eyes. I blushed heavily and tried to look away, but he cupped my chin and kept our gaze steady. "Don't tell the others about last night, okay?" I nodded. "I want this to keep going on but we have to keep it quiet, all right Saya?" I nodded again. He smirked. "Glad we're on the same page." He moved away from me and started walking towards the other three again, who were looking at some things at a booth. I followed suit soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

We traveled in the jeep after buying more food for Goku and other items we needed. Gojyo attempted to make another move on me during the ride. I tried to brush him off again but he just rolled his eyes and loosely draped his arm around me. Like the first time I had ridden with them, a click of a gun came from the front. Gojyo leaned forward and looked at Sanzo. "What, gotta crush on the girl?" I blushed slightly at the question.

"As if." Sanzo snorted. "You just gotta keep your damn paws off a girl when she brushes you off." He turned back to the front.

"Sanzo's gotta cru-ush!" Goku sang, wriggling a bit in his seat. A bullet flew right past Goku's ear. "Hey! What was that for!" He yelped.

"Shut up, you damn monkey. I do _not_ have a crush on Saya!" Even from the back, we could tell that the priest was blushing slightly. Hakkai looked over at him and winked.

With a bit more chattering and bickering - and maybe some more fighting, nightfall finally landed. We found a clearing to stay the night and set up camp. I managed to find a comfortable place near the fire while Hakkai and Goku went out to find more firewood. I laid on my back and stared up at the night sky.

I could feel two pairs of eyes on me and some whispering. I strained my ears to try to listen onto their conversation. "Dude you literally do everything else un-priestlike. So what if you add one girl to your list?" I heard Gojyo whisper.

"Hngh." Sanzo took a long drag of his cigarettes. "It's not just that…"

"Then what is it? Oh my god, you actually do like the girl!" Gojyo whispered a bit loudly.

"Sh!" Sanzo shushed him. "And she has a name. It's Saya. So what if I like her?" I felt myself smile at his statement.

"So, you do like her? Or don't you? I'm confused," Gojyo asked, the confusion clear in his voice. I was sure it was clear on his face too.

Just as Sanzo was going to answer that question, my heart racing, I heard footsteps approach the fire. I looked up - it was Hakkai and Goku. Dammit! Couldn't they have waited like 5 more seconds?! "Finally." I stated instead.

"Sorry we took so long." Hakkai replied, dumping his pile near our clearing. Goku dumped his pile alongside Hakkai's. "Goku had to stop a few times for food."

"Damn monkey." Gojyo and Sanzo whispered in perfect unison. I smiled at that and rolled over to my stomach. We started to cook some sausages for dinner and Sanzo came to sit next to me. Gojyo came him a knowing look and Sanzo shot him back a glare.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour and a half had passed and everyone else had fallen asleep. Or, I thought everyone else had fallen asleep. I was more or less okay at this point and thought myself fit to travel on my own at this point. I started to take my departure, taking some provisions with me. I didn't even get ¾ of a mile before someone grabbed my elbow. I went to attack them but my arm ached and fell limp with pain. Damn, I guess I wasn't okay after all. So, I tried to run.

Before I could get far, a few of my wounds reopened and I fell. My attacker scooped me up with ease and I tried to fight back. "Stop struggling!" A familiar voice came through to me. I stopped instantly and relaxed into the Buddhist priest's arms. "Damn it Saya, your wounds are reopened," He stated as he took me back to the campfire.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms his neck. He snorted and I thought I heard him whisper something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Why'd you decide to leave? I told you that you were going to stay with us until your wounds healed up," He asked, not even looking at me.

"Because I thought I was fine, you idiot," I replied, putting my head on his shoulder. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me for a brief moment before walking on again. Eventually, we made it back to the campfire where the others had awoken.

"Hakkai, her wounds are reopened. Do you mind closing them again?" Sanzo asked him as he put me down on a log. Hakkai agreed and closed my wounds again. I whispered my thanks to him and he smiled, patting my head. Gojyo had already fallen back asleep and Hakai went back to his spot to fall asleep again.

Goku hugged me as he sniffled. "Please don't leave again without saying goodbye," He whispered as I hugged him back. He, too, fell back asleep after I agreed to his request with a slight smile on my face. The damn monkey had already become attached to me.

I looked into the dying fire as Sanzo added another log. "Why'd you come find me? Why'd you bring me back?" I asked him when he sat down next to me. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare meet them.

"Hell, I have no clue. There's something about you, Saya, and I want to find out what it is," He said, wrapping his arm around me. I sighed slightly and leaned into him. "Damn, why is it you…" He whispered. I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear it, but I looked up at him curiously. "What?" He said softly.

"You never did answer Gojyo's question earlier," I smirked up at him. It was his turn to look away as he asked me what I meant. "You know what I'm talking about, Gojyo's question on whether you like me or not."

He was quiet for a moment before replying. "Yeah. Yeah, I like you." He whispered. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He dragged me off of the log and leaned himself against it, pulling me into his lap. We ended up falling asleep like that.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up before the others did so I decided to get breakfast ready. About halfway into cooking, I heard the boys wake up. I heard Goku mumbling about food. I smiled as I heard continuous talk about the food. I finally finished making the meal and handed it out to them before grabbing myself a plate. They all thanked me.

"Wow! This is so good!" Goku said around a mouthful of food, stuffing more into his mouth. I giggled and thanked him.

Sanzo smacked him. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" He growled. He went back to his food. "It is good though." He didn't meet my red eyes and I didn't try to meet his violet ones.

After we all finished, we cleaned and packed up, going on our way. Surprisingly, everyone was quiet - even Goku. Gojyo didn't even try to make a move on me. We all had a heavy weight on our shoulders and knew something horrible was about to happen.

We reached the next village around midday and ended up stopping. We found an inn and got something to eat there. Again, we got three rooms. Hakkai and Gojyo, Sanzo and Goku, and one just for me. We hung out in Hakkai's and Gojyo's room and I watched them Mahjong for a while. It was kind of awkward with the heavy silence in the air. Gojyo finally broke the silence. "Say, Sanzo, you never did answer my question from yesterday."

The priest snorted and played his turn. "What question, ya damn kappa?" That earned him a glare from the half-breed.

The red-haired and red-eyed half human, half demon smirked. "You know exactly what question I'm talking about, ya damn priest. The one about Saya."

"What question about Saya?" Goku butted in and I could feel my heart racing, my cheeks absolutely flushed at this point. I knew exactly what question Gojyo was talking about and I even knew the answer. Hakkai was in his usual state - curious, yet silent.

Sanzo glared at the monkey. "You don't need to know the question. It's true, I do," he stated as he turned back to the water kappa. Gojyo smirked and raised his eyebrows as if to say a combination of "I knew it" and "Oh really?" Sanzo growled. "Get that damn smirk off your face."

"Hmm….rather not." Gojyo said, dropping out of the game. Everyone else did too and Goku started bothering the two for the question that was asked. Both of them kept denying his request to repeat it. Sanzo, because he just didn't want Goku to know. If he couldn't figure it out on his own, why should he know? It was pretty damn obvious. And Gojyo's reason was that if Sanzo wasn't telling, neither was he. At least he respected the priest to an extent.


	6. Chapter 6

After relaxing for a while longer, Hakkai and I walked around the town a bit to get some female supplies for me. Seeing as it was just four males for a while, they didn't carry any. I could tell it was almost that time of the month for me, so getting these supplies were kind of necessary.

We were heading our way back to the inn when the others pulled up in the jeep and told us to get in. They seemed to be in a hurry, so we did. We had pretty much gotten ourselves lost before Hakkai slowed down and asked the others what had happened at the inn.

"Demons. Under Kougaiji's orders." Growled Gojyo. I looked at him and he had several more cuts on his face than he usually does. He locked eyes with me before they flickered to Sanzo for a brief moment. He ended up looking out at the surrounding trees and having a smoke.

I looked over at Sanzo, he had a soft, yet sad look in his eyes as he conversed with Hakkai. "They were looking for Saya. I think...they wanted to finish her off." He kept his gaze on me, a tint of protectful sadness rang in his voice and eyes.

"Sanzo, we won't let anything happen to her. You know we won't." They kept talking like I wasn't sitting right there. "I think I know you by this point, and you of all people will keep her safe. I know that. You know that." Hakkai reassured Sanzo. Sanzo nodded. I smiled softly at the priest and he smiled back.

After what had just happened, we decided to set up camp for a bit. We found a clearing and we relaxed for a bit. Sanzo sat closer to me than he ever did before. Everyone could tell that he was becoming super protective of me, but no one dared to say anything in fear of receiving a bullet. After what had happened to him in his life, it was understandable that he didn't want to admit he had feelings for someone.

Hakkai had informed me of Sanzo's past and I felt sorry for him, though I'd never admit it. By this point, I knew to not feel bad for him, or if I did, at least not voice it. So, instead, I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He tensed up a bit before wrapping his arms around me. I opened my eyes and glanced around the campfire. Everyone else had finished dinner and were settling down to sleep.

I glanced up at Sanzo. He kept his eyes on the fire. I snuggled up closer to him and wrapped my arms around him, closing my eyes. He tightened his arm around me and brushed his thumb up and down my skin. Sighing happily, I looked up at him. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand after making sure that everyone else was asleep.

He led me a bit ways away before leaning me against a tree and kissing me deeply. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck as he gently tugged at my clothes. I murmured a breathy yes into his lips and his kisses trailed down my neck. He tugged my clothes off and trailed his kisses even further down my body. I closed my eyes and let out a slight moan. He looked up at me and smirked. I put my hands on his shoulders and gently tugged at his robes.

Sanzo shook his head at me and trailed kisses back up my body. He kissed my lips again and finally let me tug off his robes. His robes and my clothes were tossed to the side of the tree. I put my on his shoulders as Sanzo's hands trailed my body. After a couple more seconds, my legs somehow ended wrapped around his waist. His body was pressed up against mine and he was making moan his name.

I gasped and bit my lip as I felt myself nearing the end. I was pretty sure that the damn priest could tell because he smirked at me and slowed down. I moaned at him to go faster again but he shook his head and kissed my neck. I pushed my back against the tree and into Sanzo. He moaned a bit and shuddered. I heard a low growl in his throat as he sped up again before finishing in me. I gasped as I finished at the same time he did.

I unwrapped my legs from his waist but he made no move to leave the position we were in now. He stood there, panting a bit and looking into my eyes. He kissed me and let me down before going to grab his robes. He handed my shirt and pants before putting his robes on. I put my own clothes on and he grabbed my chin, kissing me deeply on my lips before leading me back to the group. He put another log into the dying fire before pulling me into his lap and falling asleep. I curled up against him and soon fell asleep also, a smile on my face and Sanzo's scent in my nose.


	7. Chapter 7

When Sanzo and I had awoken, the others were awake and had already eaten. "What happened last night that made you two so tired?" Gojyo purred as Sanzo and I ate breakfast. I stayed quiet and glanced at Sanzo to see how he would answer.

"None of your damn business." Sanzo growled low in his throat, glaring at the kappa. I blushed as it brought back a few memories of the night before. I looked down at my plate.

"Putting a claim on her before anyone else does?" Gojyo egged him on and earned a smack from a fan. "Aw, c'mon, you know I'm just teasing ya. With the way you've been acting, no one else would dare lay a finger on her." Another smack.

"I told you, it's none of your damn business what Saya and I do. Stay out of it." Sanzo took my hand and helped me up. "Let's go. We've wasted enough time." Hakkai smirked at the Buddhist priest holding my hand and holding me close. I blushed harder when I caught him staring. He smiled at me and looked away.

I went to sit in the back with Gojyo and Goku again, but Sanzo grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap in the front. Gojyo stared at the priest. "You sure you didn't put a claim on her?" He chuckled.

"Shut your damn trap!" Sanzo pointed his gun at him, his other arm wrapped tight around me. I kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear that it was fine, I didn't mind. "I do. He doesn't need to know our business." The priest whispered back to me.

We finally reached yet another town. Sanzo and I waited to get out until everyone else had. It had felt like I peed myself and I was pretty sure I started my favorite monthly time. I sighed as I hopped out of the Jeep and looked back at Sanzo. I looked at his robes and realized I had bled on his white robes. "I'm sorry." I blushed and looked down.

He kissed my forehead as Hakuryuu ran into the inn to catch up with Hakkai. "It's fine, it's just blood. It'll come out." We went inside and I immediately went into the bathroom to change. When I got out, the others had already ordered and Goku was, of course, already stuffing his face. Sanzo pulled me next to him again and gave me some of his food.

We went into one of our rooms and started talking. Sanzo, once again, was holding me close. It was almost like he needed to protect me at all times, even if we weren't fighting. "Sanzo, you really don't need to keep an eye on me at all times." I told him.

"Yes I do. I'm going to protect you, no matter what." He pulled me closer to him. "You must be very special if Kougaiji wants you dead. And I'm not going to have that." He murmured, just loud enough for all of us to hear. "No one's killing what's mine."

"So you _did_ claim her!" Gojyo exclaimed. "I knew it." He purred, leaning back onto the bed. "I'd never guess that a certain Sanzo would ever allow himself to fall in love." I had a feeling that if Sanzo wasn't holding me and making sure my wounds were okay, the damn kappa would get yet another smack to the head.

"I thought I told you to shut up and to mind your own business." He growled instead as he finished with my bandages. I rolled my eyes as I allowed Sanzo to caress my skin. We all sat there for a few more minutes in silence before we heard a commotion going on downstairs. Sanzo sat up and I felt his grip tighten on me. He slid me off his lap and onto the bed we were sitting on. "Stay here. I don't want you to get hurt." He growled. I nodded as him and the others left the room to see what was going on downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

I heard shouting. My heart pounded, I didn't want any of them to get hurt and I didn't know what was going on downstairs. The door suddenly burst open after a few moments of silence and a demon appeared in the doorway. I screamed as he rushed toward me and grabbed me. "Finally, we got you." He purred and started to drag me out of the room.

I struggled in his grip, trying to escape, when I heard a click of a gun. I stopped and so did the demon. "Put the girl down." Growled a possessive priest. The demon held me in front of him as a shield and I saw Sanzo's face. He adjusted the gun so that it was pointing at the demon instead of me. "Put her down." He growled again.

I could see the rage and fear flicker in Sanzo's eyes as the demon put a knife to my neck. "Put down the gun and I'll put down the girl." The demon barked back at Sanzo. I saw Sanzo hesitate as he tried to decide what was more important - killing the demon or saving me. After a second, the gun clattered to the floor. The demon purred as Sanzo requested for him to release me. The demon shook his head. "I'm going to have some fun with her instead."

Sanzo rushed to pick his gun up again but the demon kicked it away from him so that it was just out of his reach. "Hand her over!" He shouted as Gojyo appeared behind him. Gojyo paused and tried to dash forward to grab me. The last thing I saw was Sanzo's shocked face and Gojyo reaching for me before everything went black.

Sanzo cried out as the demon slit Saya's throat and her red lifeline gushed out as she collapsed in the demon's arms. The demon threw her at Sanzo before running out of the room. He caught her in his arms and held her close, feeling the warmth fade out of her. Sanzo's fingers tightened around her clothes, trying to hold back tears.

Gojyo stood there in shock as Sanzo cried out and caught Saya's cold body. He finally moved when the demon pushed past him. He knelt beside the priest and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sanzo…" He whispered and the priest smacked his hand away. Gojyo just knelt there as Hakkai and Goku ran into the room and saw Sanzo huddled over his lover's dead body.

Hakkai knelt on the other side of Sanzo and tried to talk to him. "Sanzo? You're going to need to let go of her, we have to clean her up to bury her." Sanzo shook his head and just gripped her tighter when Hakkai attempted to pry his fingers away. "At least lay her on the bed."

Sanzo stood up and shakily walked to one of the beds. He laid Saya's body on the bed and curled up against it. He buried his face into the white hair and let a couple of tears out. Hakkai went over to Sanzo again and shook him. "Sanzo, please, let me clean her up." The priest looked at Hakkai before moving away from the body. "Thank you."

Sanzo looked at Gojyo, still kneeling on the floor, and Goku, who hadn't moved from the doorway. "Move." He pushed past Goku and went downstairs - straight to the main desk. "Where'd the demons go?"

"I-I don't know..." The clerk stammered. "They just disappeared." Sanzo growled at the clerk and stormed back up to the others. He went over to Saya's body, which Hakkai had cleaned up, and sat next to it on the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sanzo...we should probably bury her somewhere...and get on with our travels." Hakkai came over and put his hand on Sanzo's shoulder. The priest looked up at his companion, his violet eyes drooping more than usual.

"Do you guys mind..." He shakily breathed in deeply. "Giving me some time alone with her...y'know...to say goodbye?" The others nodded as they left the room.

Sanzo looked back down at Saya. His face hovered over her's as a single tear slid down his cheek. "Oh Saya...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." His hands tightened around her clothes. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you..." His shoulders shook slightly when he finished and kissed her lips. "I...I'm sorry I didn't say this when you were alive, but...I..." Sanzo couldn't finish his sentence as tears spilled out.

A few minutes later after drying his tears, Sanzo held her body close and walked out of the room. "Let's go." He growled to the others as he walked out of the inn and to the back. Gojyo grabbed a shovel from the clerk at the desk and followed the priest out to the back. He started digging as Sanzo tried to wrap Saya in her clothes a bit better and crossed her arms.

When Gojyo finally finished the hole, Sanzo refused to let go of the body again. Hakkai managed to pry his hands away and place Saya in the hole. Sanzo didn't even look as they covered her up with dirt.

"You guys done yet?" He says as he heard the others walk up behind him. "Let's go. We need to go on." As the others piled into the jeep, Sanzo took one last look at the grave before hopping in. 'I love you.' He mouthed at it as Goku called his name from the back of the jeep. The priest hopped into the vehicle, saying nothing for the ride to their next destination.


End file.
